


The Great Prophecy....Again?

by jess_09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, HERE WE GO AGAIN!, Hurt/Comfort, Jasiper, Maybe a bit of Solangelo, a new quest, frazel - Freeform, not TOA compliant, percabeth, percy pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess_09/pseuds/jess_09
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day, but what will happen when the oracle gives a new great prophecy, with the same old demigod. Percy is tired of having to be thrown into quest after quest.





	The Great Prophecy....Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, got this idea from Pinterest, but I don’t know where to give the credit to but yeah, credit to them. Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated xx

Two months. Is that all I get? _Two freaking months?_ Why is it always me, huh? Can’t the the Fates pick on some other half-blood? Is there some sort of rule for them saying, _‘you can only pick Percy for great prophecy’s!’_ Surely someone else could take over now, I mean, I’ve been in two great prophecy’s now, and most people don’t even live to see one! Oh my gods, what’s _Annabeth_ going to say? She’s going to _kill me!_ But, I’m getting ahead of myself, and well, since you’re here, you already know about my bad luck so, I might as well start from the beginning.

 

It was just your normal, average, day at Camp half-blood. Well as normal as it could get, at a summer camp where you train with swords, but back to the point _(_ _ahaha get it. Right sorry)._  There was people here and there, helping rebuild after the war with Gaea, some were training, and others were still in their cabins because it was early. Well, maybe not early for the Apollo campers, but still, early for me. The Romans had gone back to Camp Jupiter a few weeks ago, and all was looking good.

 

I was feeling a bit lonely as I walked to breakfast though. Annabeth had decided that after everything we’ve been through, life was too short and she needed to spend some time trying to patch things up with her dad’s side of the family, and that of course meant that she was now all the way, away in San Fransisco. Do I miss her, you ask? Yes I miss her so much. My heart _aches_ every minute she’s not here but, I respect her decision. I even encouraged her to do it. Since my mom and Paul live so close by, I can see them anytime, but Annabeth doesn’t have that. Yes, my mom and Paul basically became her parents, but sometimes she just needs her family.

 

I offered to go with her but, I was needed at camp to help with the clean up. So, here I sat at the Poseidon table all by myself. I would have normally sat with Jason, Piper and Nico (if we could drag him out of bed in time for breakfast), but they all headed to Camp Jupiter yesterday. Jason and Piper went to get some ideas for a new temple, and Nico went to see Hazel. I hope he’s not scaring Frank too much. Like don’t get me wrong Frank can handle anything, but Nico’s “I’m Hazel’s big brother, so I’ll beat you up if you hurt her” act, is pretty scary. But too be honest, I think he’s glad Hazel choose someone as nice as Frank.

 

For the rest of the day things went pretty normal. I got burned a bit on the climbing wall but, nothing too major. I trained with some dummy’s and played with Mrs O’Leary. I really missed her while I was away. Some people might think that having a giant hellhound as a pet was a bit much, but she’s just an overgrown puppy, really. It soon got dark so, I rushed to get a good seat by the campfire. I made some s’mores, while the Apollo cabin lead the sing-along. It was all really peaceful but, I could only think of one thing which would make it better. _Annabeth_. It was at times like these that I missed her most. The times where we could relax with not a care in the world. But, of course I was dragged out of my day dream by a loud thud.

 

It was Rachel, our oracle. She was hunched over and it looked like she was having some sort of fit. Horrid smelling green smoke started coming out of her mouth, and her eyes glowed green too. She then spoke the words that would change my life.

 

_‘The sole child of Poseidon shall not succeed,_

_If he is tempted by love and greed,_

_Wisdom’s daughter will walk the plane,_

_And he shall travel the darkest lane,_

_And if curse from years gone past,_

_Should finally come true at last,_

_The protector will fail to stop what may,_

_Come to pass in the dark of day.’_


End file.
